Céu
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Aya , venha para meu quarto e me mostre o céu foi o que Razer sussurrou aos receptores auditivos de sua amada A.I . Razaya lemon com dominante Aya \submisso Razer .


Título : Céu

Universo : GLTAS

Casal : Razaya

Classificação : MA

Avisos : Nudez , sexo anal , sexo oral , masturbação , robô pornô , alien humanoide\lady robô consciente , ooc , femme dominante

Sumário : Aya , venha para meu quarto e me mostre o céu foi o que Razer sussurrou aos receptores auditivos de sua amada A.I .Fanfic antiga .

**_Glossário : _**

**_Servos : mão do robô ; _**

**_Pedes : pés do robô ; _**

**_Opticas : olhos do robô ; _**

**_Chesplate : placas do peito ; _**

**_Chassis : costas do robô ; _**

**_Processadores auditivos : ouvidos ; _**

**_Componente facial : rosto ; _**

**_Processador : Cérebro _**

**_Glossa : língua _**

Narrador P.O.V.

"Era em torno de 23 horas na Interceptadora . Pelos corredores vazios , uma robô muito sexy e elegante caminhava solitário . Eis que surge em seu caminho , um alienígena vestido de vermelho e de pele azul .

"Razer , querido , algum problema ? Você deveria ter se recolhido . " disse a robô .

"Não posso dormir , não sem você . " ele respondeu .

"Há algo que posso fazer por você ? " ela perguntou .

Ele se aproximou dela , segurou em seus servos bem delicados e sussurrou ao seu processador auditivo : "Baby , você me prometeu algo desde semana passada . Venha até meu quarto e me mostre o céu . "

Se o componente facial de Aya pudesse mudar de cor , ele estaria vermelho . As opticas dela chegaram a piscar . A A.I. assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e deixou Razer conduzi-la até os aposentos dele .

Ao chegar lá , Aya programou um código de travamento para que ninguém interrompesse os dois . Seria muito constrangedor ser pego pelo PapaHal ou Kilodad , especialmente esse último . Fatalmente , eles matariam o Razer .

Aya sentou na cama do seu amado Volkregian . Era muito macia . Ele continuo em pé , fitando sua amada robô . Razer passou a língua pelos dentes , sorrindo maliciosamente . Ele retirou o anel , revelando suas roupas civis e depois retirou os sapatos .

"Vamos deixar o show começar . " pensou Razer . Aya olhava atentamente para ele . O jovem começou a dançar rebolando . Ele passava as mãos pelo seu corpo de maneira bem provocativa . Muito provocativa mesmo . Primeiro , ele tirou seu capuz , o que revelou um belo cabelo prateado .

Depois , ele insinuou que retiraria a camisa , mas não tirou . Ele deu um giro e sentou no colo da Aya . A garota ficou nervosa , mas gostou . Razer rebolou no colo dela . Então , ele tirou sua camisa . Não preciso dizer o quanto Aya gostou de ver aquele peito bem-definido e bonito .

O Volkregian continuou sua lap dance . Ele estava bem excitado e molhado . Razer levantou-se e ficou de costas para Aya . Ele foi rebolando até o chão e retirando sua calça . Restou apenas a cueca .

Ainda de costas , ele disse : "Aya , vem acabar com o último pedaço que me impede de você me mostrar o céu . "

"Afirmativo , meu lindo . " ela vibrou .

Antes de retirar a cueca , Aya beijou seu companheiro nas costas e aproveitou para passar sua glossa pela região . Ela arrancou a peça de roupa maldita . E ainda deu um chupão no bumbum do seu amado .

Ele gemeu de satisfação .

A robô conduziu Razer para cama . Ele sentou de pernas abertas . Aya sentou no colo dele , de costas para ele . O jovem não perdeu tempo . Ele passou as mãos pelo chesplate dela e beijou o chassis . Ela gemeu . Aya virou-se para ele e os trocaram amassos .

"Sente-se pronto , querido ? "

"Sim , minha amada . Há um vidro de lubrificante na minha mesa . Mas , antes , me dê um prazer e chupe meu pau . "

"Com toda alegria do mundo , docinho . "

Razer quase fez um escândalo ao sentir as lambidas e chupadas que ele recebeu de sua namorada robótica .

Depois da sessão de sexo oral , Aya perguntou : " Qual posição você deseja , meu amor ? "

"Aquela em que nosso olhares possam se encontrar , eu possa ver seu componente facial e seus servos possam tocar minha face . "

Razer ficou sentando com as pernas abertas . Então , um cabo de interface surgiu da região inferior do chassis da Aya . Ela ofereceu a ponta do cabo para seu amado chupar . Ele não chupou o cabo , como aproveitou para salpicá-la com uma sessão de beijos da cabeça aos pedes e toques gentis no chesplate . Não é preciso dizer que o processador da Aya quase entrou em pane nesse momento . Inclusive , ela teve que parar um pouco para regenerar-se .

Então depois disso , ela besuntou um dos seus dígitos com lubrificante e introduziu no ânus do companheiro . Ele chiou . Ela fez movimentos circulares , realizando uma massagem que permitisse o buraco estender-se . Depois , ela besuntou a ponta do cabo de interface com muito lubrificante e introduziu na cavidade anal . Razer gemeu e choramingou . Aya tocou a face dele com um servo e pediu calma , prometendo que seria gentil .

Ela foi bem devagar , roçando o cabo e fazendo movimentos circulares . Razer choramingava , mas depois foi se acalmado até sentir orgasmo e gemer loucamente . Ele pedia : "Mais , mais , mais , meu amor . " E ela atendia . Ele já tinha ejaculado muito essa noite , mas agora escorria uma verdadeira torrente pelo seu pênis . As luzes da Interceptadora piscavam . Não tardaria para que Hal e Kilowog batessem a porta , mas eles não conseguiriam arrombar . Aya trancou muito bem .

Enquanto ela roçava o cabo com um servo , ela segurava a mão do amado com o outro . Durante a penetração , Razer fazia um pouco de carinho na capacete dela . Os dois estavam enlouquecidos , totalmente fora de si . Eles encontraram o caminho para o céu : O orgasmo perfeito .

Então , depois que eles se cansaram , decidiram dormir . Mas , não sem antes o agradecimento .

"Obrigado , meu amor , por me levar ao céu . Eu te amo para sempre . " disse Razer .

" O prazer foi todo meu , querido . Eu amo você demais . " ela respondeu sorrindo .

Antes de dormir , trocaram um beijo doce e dormiram embolados .

Na manhã seguinte , o Hal e o Kilowog queriam matar e esfolar o Razer , mas felizmente Aya trancou os dois na prisão por algumas horas para que eles esfriassem a cabeça . Ninguém em sã consciência mexe com o baby da Aya . Porque sofrerá graves consequências , fatalmente . "

Nota da autora : Por favor , não me matem . É meu primeiro Razaya . Sei que minhas ideias são bizarras , mas eu dei o meu melhor . Eu espero que gostem .


End file.
